SiIvaGunner
SiIvaGunner is a servant of Lord TARTAR and the final boss of Splat Tim 11. SiIvaGunner is a massive statue sculpted like a human created as a companion piece to the artificial intelligence construct, and was intended to wipe out all currently existing life and the biosphere itself if the dominant species were deemed uncontrollable by TARTAR. SiIvaGunner is capable of channeling mass quantities of energy from a massive nuclear reactor within himself to fuel a long-range plasma cannon within his groin that was capable of destroying planets (dubbed "The Coconut Gun"), but also has significant combat applications. Role in Splat Tim 11 SiIvaGunner does not make a formal appearance before the final boss battle, but schematics for him can be found on various blueprints within the Kento Robotics Facility. SiIvaGunner is first introduced during the final confrontation with Lord TARTAR, after Splat Tim and Splat Tina accidentally break the control unit Vladimir Putin installed in TARTAR. The machine, freed from Soviet control, explains its purpose as a construct of Doctor Eggman designed to subjugate the dominant species in his absence when it was awakened and destroy them if they prove themselves far too uncontrollable. TARTAR expresses its disgust with the Inklings, Octarians, Splat People, and other inhabitants of the twice-ruined Earth and that this incident has confirmed that it must follow its protocol to destroy the planet. Fleeing to the Kento Robotics Facility, TARTAR activates SiIvaGunner, who emerges from the facility and bellows his famous opening line, before unveiling his Coconut Gun and taking off for orbit in preparation to raze the part of the Earth where Inkopolis once stood (deemed by TARTAR to be an ideal starting point for the eradication of all life on the planet). Hoping to stop the behemoth and his master, Tim, Tina, Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Marina cling to the side of SiIvaGunner until the statue docks with a space station known as the Death Egg to draw more energy with which to charge the Coconut Gun. Marina deduces that SiIvaGunner's nuclear reactor could be damaged, causing the material within his reactor to melt through containment and destroy the Coconut Gun's charging system. With their weapons at the ready, Tim and Tina prepare to do battle with SiIvaGunner with TARTAR trying to stop them from destroying its ultimate weapon. The battle with SiIvaGunner is a timed affair where Tim and an AI-controlled Tina attempt to climb their way onto and break their way through the statue's exterior to get at his nuclear reactor. SiIvaGunner has various external defenses that are protecting the weak points on him that must be broken to expose his reactor, as well as Lord TARTAR piloting a hovering platform launching various weapons at the duo. After breaking four weak points, the front of SiIvaGunner's chest falls off, but TARTAR blocks Tim and Tina from being able to damage the reactor using its handhelp shield. In order to damage the reactor, TARTAR has to be brought down in a one-on-two battle as it fights on foot against the Splat People. At certain health thresholds TARTAR creates a clone of itself, and later two more, to overwhelm the player characters. Once TARTAR is defeated, the shield comes down and the two must put as much damage into the reactor as possible before what's left on the timer ticks down to zero. If SiIvaGunner's reactor is still standing when time runs out, Splat Tim automatically loses a life and restarts the entire battle. If the reactor is sufficiently damaged, an interactive cutscene plays out where SiIvaGunner's charging systems have been melted by the radioactive goop leaking from his reactor, but TARTAR still insists on using what energy the statue has to destroy Outer Heaven as revenge for Tim and Tina's insolence. SiIvaGunner prepares to fire his Coconut Gun at the Earth by singing the "CG Rap", a song that further empowers the Coconut Gun. However, the spirit of Y.V., out of respect for Tim's gunslinging skills, blesses his Pistol with otherworldly power for that moment to save Outer Heaven. With the energies and emotional support of Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Marina adding power to the Pistol, Tim and Tina both grab the trigger and fire a beam that can counteract SiIvaGunner's plasma cannon. During this segment, the player must mash A to overpower the enemy's beam and blast a massive hole through SiIvaGunner and TARTAR. SiIvaGunner, now going critical due to the attack, ejects from the Death Egg and explodes while TARTAR tries one last-ditch attempt on Tim's life. Tina, with her Glock in hand, sends TARTAR flying into Mars, ridding the Earth of the mechanical menace for good. Trivia * SiIvaGunner, contrary to popular belief, does not upload high quality video game rips. * This is a link to his youtube channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ecwl3FTG66jIKA9JRDtmg * Told you so. Category:Freelance Villains Category:Characters